RWBY OC's I meant to use
by jazon Fox
Summary: An old RWBY OC document I found while digging through my computer files. I found them pretty cool and maybe you will too. Enjoy.
All of these characters were made a while ago and were meant for a story that I have forgotten(although I think I the used the Juston and Rover characters but different versions not shown here). I was looking through my old files and found this and thought I might as well share these. Will I write a new story based on these new findings? I don't know, maybe. I want to but I haven't tried writing in a while because of...I don't know I just stopped. Hopefully, it's something I will start doing again. Anyway here they are, the lost group of characters I called The Wandering Vagrants

The Wandering Vagrants:

The Wandering Vagrants are a group of individuals who lost their homes and have banded together to find a new home for them, often helping other villages and sometimes one of the Kingdoms along the way.

Members:

· Juston (leader)

· Lex

· Dack

· Protan

· Horatio

· Rover

* * *

Juston

Appearance:

Juston takes the permanent form of a 19-year-old human male. He has long brown hair and white skin. He has the average height of a human of his age. His normal attire is comprised of brown jeans, short-sleeve green shirt, and a cloak with a shade of medium brown. His limbs are mechanical, made of an indestructible metal that Juston has yet to name.

Personality:

Juston, while very smart, is also very social and outgoing. He is usually cheerful and always tries to see the better of things. As a result of that, Juston can very humorous but can takes things seriously when the situation requires him to. He thinks logically even when thinking emotionally is most beneficial.

Weapons and Fighting:

His primary weapon is his strategic and brilliant mind. He can analyze anyone and anything in minutes sometimes seconds and is able to find the best way to defeat his opponent in even less time. His mechanical arms house an array of weapons, which include but are not limited to: Energy/ lead based guns, flamethrower, missile launcher, and most often used spinning buzz saw fingers. He also can fly via anti-gravity tech installed in his legs. Also he can create and control machines.

* * *

Lex

Appearance:

Lex takes the permanent form of a 17-year-old human male. He has dark skin and long black hair. He's rather short compared to the average height of human male but makes up for that with his broad structure. His attire is normally composed of the color black. He wears black jeans and black shirt, which is usually covered by his hoodie, which is also black. Sometimes to intimidate others, he shrouds himself in a dark mist/cloud that forms around his body and makes his eyes glow red.

Personality:

Lex while housing a lot of power has not been or shown any signs of corruption. His fairly social and has a general positive attitude. Lex has a reasonable balance between logical and emotional thinking although he does have mood swings, which can be difficult for him and others around him. he is a relatively stable individual.

Weapons and Fighting:

Lex has every superpower that you can possible think of except for powers that fall in the domain of another Wandering Vagrants (ex. Creating or controlling machines, that falls under Juston's domain.). However the more extreme the power, the more exhausted he becomes, so he usually sticks to the basics such as: superhuman strength and speed, telepathy and telekinesis.

* * *

Dack

Appearance:

Dack take the permanent form of a 29-year-old human male. His skin color and hair color has yet to be revealed. He wears a long black trench coat and some kind of sweater underneath. He wears long black thick pants and has gloves over his hands. Wears some sort of overhead mask and wears goggles over his eyes. Also,he wears a Fedora. Basically, every single part of his skin is covered and people have yet to see his face.

Personality:

Dack is generally quiet and keeps to himself most of the time, due to his mask and goggles, it is hard to what he his thinking or feeling. Some say he has no emotions since he has yet to show any signs that he does. He is mysterious and tends to watch for a while before diving into the situation. His thinking is…original; he often comes up with plans that sometimes, even Juston is impressed.

Weapons and fighting

Think of a weapon. No matter how complex it is, Dack has it somewhere and has the ability to conjure it at will though it takes some effort. Having the ability to summon any weapon is useful especially in battle, while he could win most fights by just conjuring up an over the top weapon, Dack prefers to let his opponent have a chance. He often starts the fight with two one-handed sabers and improvises from there. His fighting style adapts to take on any opponent and is deadly.

* * *

Protan

Appearance:

Protan has no definitive form because it is a shape shifter but is often uses the form of a blood red fleshy humanoid with big white triangular eyes and a mouth with no lips, exposing lots of rows of teeth. It wings spread out and seem to always have a sadistic grin. With this terrifying form, Protan is more active at night and loves to scare people.

Personality:

Though usually taking the appearance of a hellish demon, Protan is surprisingly chill and is a relatively good thing. It's nice but has a very short attention span. When Protan becomes Monstrous, It is savage, brutal and cruel. It will not back down and press on. It becomes an unstoppable force that can only be shut down when It wants.

Weapons and Fighting:

With the power of shape shifting, it can create blades and spikes from It's body, which has been proven to be effective. It's wings obviously give the ability of flight. Unlike most shape shifters, Protan can change its body size making It an unpredictable thing to fight. One other thing to keep in mind is that Protan has the ability to merge the forms of two or more things making It very tough.

* * *

Horatio

Appearance:

Horatio, while physically just a living set of Earth medieval looking armor and technically has no sex, chooses to identify as male and has a male sounding voice. His body is a simple looking set of thick armor, not much is special about it except for the helmet, which as no eye holes and no mouth opening. He wears a dark green cloak and wears the hood.

Personality

Horatio, while the most powerful of The Wandering Vagrants, chose not to be the leader knowing that Juston is far more intelligent and fit to be in the leadership role. That being said Horatio is a simple person with simple ideals. He is very calm and maintains his emotions very well knowing that an outburst could result in devastation.

Weapons and fighting:

he has the power to absorb, covert and manipulate all forms of energy. He can shoot energy blasts from his hands and can increase his strength, speed and durability using energy he absorbs. He can also control energy and basically do anything as long is involves energy. His Domain is tricky since energy is in all things including The Wandering Vagrants. It was discovered soon after the group formed that while Horatio can control all forms of energy, he loses control of the energy if another Wandering Vagrant is using or producing it (ex. If Lex was using the power to produce or manipulate electricity, Horatio loses the ability to produce or manipulate the electricity that Lex is currently using or producing but can use electricity outside Lex's reach).

* * *

Rover

Appearance:

Rover takes usually takes the form of a 8 meter tall robot, Its other forms are all robotic but different heights. Although Its is a robot, It looks more like a giant shadow of human with two narrow slits for eyes that glow a light shade of orange.

Personality:

It may be a robot but that doesn't means it isn't sentient. It does have a mind that rivals Justons however it thinks with complete logic, never letting emotions in the process of Its thinking. Rover is a easy being to get along with but it 100% logical think can be difficult at times but can also be useful.

Weapons and Fighting:

Rover is very destructive and chaotic when fighting. Equipped with laser eyes and every single thing destructive thing you can imagine It has the power to level entire worlds within days ( Its current record is 25 hours). He has no "style" for he is too chaotic for that.


End file.
